Cardiovascular disease is the leading cause of death in the United States and many other countries. Nutritional factors are widely recognized as playing a role in preventing, delaying the onset of and/or slowing the progression of arteriosclerosis and coronary heart disease. Attempts have been made in the prior art to design multivitamin supplements specifically for heart health. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,770,215 discloses, a multivitamin composition containing various vitamins, minerals, and acetylsalicylic acid. Another example is WO 98/41195, which discloses a nutritional supplement containing at least one flavonoid and folic acid or folate.
Heretofore, a multivitamin/multimineral optimized for cardiovascular health containing increased levels of Vitamin E and Folic Acid, low levels of iron, as well as containing mixed carotenoids, has been unknown.